Don't you want to stay
by Patrece
Summary: My first song fic about my favorite PR couple. Kelly and Jason duet.


Tommy stares at Kim sitting on his bed. I cannot believe she is next to me. I am thankful that Adam and Aisha threw that little get-together and made Kim show up. He decides to kick things into action. "Kim, I really hate to let this moment go." Tommy begins to slowly massage Kim's arms then he puts his hands in her hair. She has let it grow past her shapely toned shoulders. "Touching your skin and your hair falling slow," Tommy breathes in Kim's scent. Ah, she still uses that perfume I brought her for our first month's anniversary. "Remember that day at the airport when I kissed you goodbye?"

"Yes, Tommy I remember." Kim tells him in barely a whisper.

"I had no idea that would be our final kiss." Tommy sighs as he continues to touch Kim. "Yet I do not want that to be our ending kiss. He kisses Kim tenderly at first before he deepens the kiss. Tommy looks down at Kim. "When a goodbye kiss feels like this." "Don't you want to stay here a little while?" "You had an idea of what might happen if we are both single and saw each other at the shindig." Tommy skims his fingertips along Kim's arms and back making her shudder. "Come on." "Don't you want to hold each other tight; don't you want to fall asleep with me tonight?" I have come to begging the woman I love to stay with me. "Don't you want stay here a little while?" Tommy glazes into Kim's doe brown eyes. I will always get lost in her eyes. "We can make forever feel this way." "Don't you want to stay?"

Kim cannot think straight. Tommy the man she hurt deeply was holding her in his arms. When she had been forced by her friends to attend, their little party she had no idea it would only be the four of them. At the party, Tommy and she had decided to go back to his place to talk. Therefore, Kim did not know whether to murder her friends or thank them. Kim glances into Tommy's eyes. I feel so much love there but I we live to separate lives. "Let's take it slow I don't want to move too fast." "I don't want to just make love I want to make love last." I know that I hurt him deeply and I do not want to rush and ruin the fragile friendship that we have left. "Tommy we have to talk things out." "What happens if we make love tonight and the next morning you feel completely different?" Kim bites her bottom lip. "When you're off this high it's to say goodbye."

Tommy watches Kim bite her bottom lip before he looks back into her eyes. "Don't you want to stay here a little while?" I know you do. Kim glances at the floor. Tommy places his hand under Kim's chin and lifts her hand back up. "Don't you want to hold each other tight; don't you want to fall asleep with me tonight?" "Kim I am begging you to give us another chance." Tommy gives Kim a pleading look. "Our friends know we belong together. "Don't you want to stay here here a little while?" Tommy nibbles gently on Kim's neck.

Damn him; he knows that is m weak spot. She moves her hands to his hand and not too gently pushes her hands through his hair. Kim moans before she tells him. "We can make forever feel this way; right?" She smiles as he laughed at the way she used his words on him.

Tommy finishes laughing. "So Kim the only question to ask is." Tommy takes a deep breath. "Don't you want to stay?" He cannot help but to smile down at her.

I am glad I wear high heels now. Kim glances down at her Luis Vuitton heel. "Ah yeah," Kim breathes in Tommy cologne.

"Oh it feels so perfect baby," Tommy slowly removes Kim's dress.

Tommy's hands feel like magic. Although his dino powers were destroyed, he still has the magic touch, which means the gems did not hold the real power do does. "Yeah it feels so perfect baby." Kim helps Tommy remove her dress by lifting up her arms.

"Uh Kim you never answered my question." Tommy rubs his hands over Kim's body. "Don't you want to stay here a little while?"

"If you have to ask me that question then my response is this." "Don't you want to stay here a little while?" "I mean if you have to ask again after my little black dress is off then…" Kim shrugs her shoulders at him.

Tommy glances at Kim for a second. "So it's this game huh." "Don't you want to hold each other tight; don't you want to fall asleep with me tonight?" She cannot beat me at my own game.

That is what he thinks. Kim squints at Tommy with playfulness in her eyes. She begins to unbutton his shirt and he helps her take it off himself.

"Don't you want to stay here a little while?" "We can make forever feel this way; don't you want to stay," both sing to each other.

Ha, I invented this game. "Don't you want to stay?" Kim sings him after he thought that they had tied the game and it was over.

That is my Kim. Tommy grins as she begins to unbuckle his belt and slides it off. He wriggles out of his pants and leans against the wall for support as he removes his pants. Tommy moans as Kim licks his stomach and rock hard abs. I am winning this; pinkie is going down. I hope she goes down in more ways than one tonight. "Yea, yea, yeah!"

Damn him; I am not going down without a fight. Multi-ranger be damned. "Tommy you cannot win just give it up." Kim moves her hand down his stomach and to his manly package.

"Yea, yea, yeah." They both sing loudly to each other as they both remove the last of their clothing and make love to each other.


End file.
